


blue jeans (white shirt)

by uselessancom



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, anarchist polycule - Freeform, hoppean - Freeform, libertarian - Freeform, minarchist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessancom/pseuds/uselessancom
Summary: yeah idk what this is, i like the high school aus and wanted to write one bcs yeah, hope u enjoy :))) (also there will be german grammar as i use a german keyboard, i’m sorry ) also also my tenses will probably be off and switch sometimes (i’ll try and fix this best i can but yeah)
Relationships: AuthLeft x AuthRight, Libunity, ancom x ancap, authcom x authcap, authunity, libleft x libright, nazi x tankie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	blue jeans (white shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is, i like the high school aus and wanted to write one bcs yeah, hope u enjoy :))) (also there will be german grammar as i use a german keyboard, i’m sorry ) also also my tenses will probably be off and switch sometimes (i’ll try and fix this best i can but yeah)

ancom sighed as they flung their backpack on the dirty school floor. maybe it was the constant drizzle of rain hitting the yellowed windows of their chemistry classroom, or the fact everyone in their school is a conservative cunt who have no morals that constantly made them feel miserable here. then again, ancom had practically no friends. well, they did, but online. they spoke to some people in their school, but never enough to be friends with them. for example, ancap, he’s okay, just not someone ancom would like to surround themselves with. then again, if they want to survive this god forsaken school they need to make at least one friend, and if that had to be a bootlicking capitalist, so be it.

so, they had made up their mind to try and become closer with ancap. they had next period, history, together anyway. ancap also had friends, a small group of other right ‚libertarians‘. one of them being hoppean, who was sometimes questionable in his ways of describing those who were ‚inferior‘. but it was okay, ancom could most likely suck it up for now, before he could convince their mom to let them move (they were working on it, and have been for a while now).

the bell rang, and ancom flinched a little before shoving their school books and pencil case back into his bag, before slinging it over their shoulder, pushing their way out the door and through crowds of students, toward the history classroom. ancom could easily get lost in them, they are slightly smaller than everyone here at 5‘4, of course they aren’t the smallest here but definitely one of them. they finally reached their history class, surprisingly not late as usually, and scanned the room to look for ancap, when they finally found him, he was slouched in ancoms usual chair, which earned an eyeroll from them, and talking to his friend, minarchist.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the plot will develop more next time, also this makes me sound like i hate right libertarians which i don’t i luv u guys, i just think ancom would think of them that way


End file.
